In The Beginning
by Aud8659
Summary: In the beginning Thirteen was just a bar tender and Allison was a lab tech on vacation. So what happens when they meet and have one faithful night in California?
1. Chapter 1

In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D.

Summary: In the beginning Thirteen was just a bar tender and Allison was a lab tech on vacation. So what happens when they meet and have one faithful night in California?

I am here because my friends were trying to divert my attention away from my ex. My ex is a Catherine Willows; she is a CSI for the Las Vegas crime lab. We meet when I moved to Vegas and joined the crime lab as a lab tech. We had a relationship that you would call fairytale…Just kidding. Really our relationship was behind the closed door. She did not want to let her sexually out through the lab. You see she was everything to all of the people in the lab. She was the one that all the guys wanted to be with and all the girls envied. Anyways, I am getting off topic. We ended up breaking up because of a woman named Sara Sidle. When Sara showed up everything changed. Catherine fell for her in an instant. Anyways, because of that we stopped seeing each other and my friends wanted to go to California. So here we are in a bar that is owned by a friend of one of my friends.

"Ally come on you have got to do something stop mopping." Megan says to me over the load music.

As she says this I look down and realize that my drink is empty. I hold it up and point at the bar. She nods and looks back at the dance floor. I feel bad for Megan she has such a big crush on me and I have no interest in her at all. As I walk to the bar I realize that there is a really long line so I go and sit at the empty sit on the end. I am trying not to notice everyone who is hitting on me.

"What can I get you?" A voice so wonderful said to me as I was getting into the music.

OMG! I have just seen into the eyes of an angel. I don't know what it is about this girl but I cannot talk at all. 'Say something you idiot.' I am shouting in my head. "Oh, yea can you get me a vodka and red bull." I said finally.

"Alright, sweetheart can I get you anything else?" She asked as she mixed my drink.

"Ah, no that is alright. I don't want to get you in trouble." I said as she handed me my drink. I was trying hard not to show her how much she was affecting me.

"Oh it is ok I want get in trouble. It is hard for me to get on to myself. I don't really like listening to myself." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh your Remy, my friend Lucy knows you. I am here with Lucy and Megan they are the ones who brought me here." I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Yea, so you are Allison. Or is it Ally?" I laughed as she winks at me.

'Oh god, I am flirting with a complete stranger.' "Ally, or at least that is what all my friends call me." She smiles and then over in the corner we heard yelling.

"Oh crap that is my cue. I hope to see you later Ally but I have to go break up that fight." She said as she was leaving the bar.

"Ok hope to see you soon to." I say as I wave by and go sit by Megan again.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I lay awake all night just thinking about this girl who I don't even know. She has these eyes that when you looked into them you just sink into oblivion. Have you ever felt so inadequate looking into someone's eyes? That is how I felt every time I caught her stare. Trust me she was staring all night. As I drifted off into sleep land her eyes were the last ones I saw.

"Hey, Ally where are you going all dressed up?" Megan asked.

"I am going to go shopping and just drive around a little. I need to clear my head." I said praying they get the hint.

"Oh, alright well we will be on the beach all day see ya." Lucy said as they walked out.

Megan turned around like she wanted to say something then thought better of it. "Bye Ally."

I felt bad for Megan because I just didn't feel the same as she did. I walked out of the hotel and got into my car. First I needed to go shopping for a killer new outfit. Then I was going back to that bar. I needed to talk to her. I had to see her again and soon. I felt like I was going through withdrawals. My problem is I didn't know if it was withdrawals from sex or from her. As, I was driving I was thinking about this inadequate feeling I get every time I look at her. As I reached the mall I really didn't want a new outfit I needed to see her. So I did a u-turn and high tailed it to her bar.

'Oh, god what am I doing here I can't believe I did this.' That is all I can think to myself as I descend the stairs to the main floor. As, I continued my mantra in my head I heard that perfect voice again.

"Sorry, but we are closed." Remy said as she came out of what I thought was the office.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you." I guess she remembered my voice cause the second a sound came out of my mouth she looked up.

"Well, I guess I could make an exception for you." She said with a smirk forming on her mouth.

"Well, I know that I don't know you that well and that I don't live here but I would really like to go out with you." Rushed out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She smiled. "Oh, darn you bet me to it. If you were going to come back to the bar tonight I was going to ask you out." She laughed.

Some reason her laughing was contagious and I started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Remy was standing in front of Ally's hotel room. 'Why am I nervous I have taken out many girls. Ok, I can do this just lift your hand.' Right when Remy did that the door opened to a smiling Ally.

"Hey were you planning on knocking within this year." Ally said as she laughed.

Remy laughed "Sorry, I was going to but I was nervous sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. Why are you nervous?" Ally said with a smile on her face.

"I don't know I really like you." Remy said.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. I like you to." Ally said 'good she is so cute when she is blushing.'

"That's good." Remy said. "You ready to go?" she asked like the normal gentlemen.

"Yea, let me grab my purse." Ally reached behind her on the table and nabbed her purse.

They started to walk out to Remy's car. As they made it to the elevator Remy wanted to ask something. They stepped in and she got up the courage.

"I know this isn't very gentlemen but can I ask you one question?" Remy asked.

"Well, you already did but go ahead." Ally said with a smirk on her face. She had a feeling what Remy was going to ask.

"Can I…can I kiss you?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"Yea, you can but only a small one." Ally said.

Remy leaned in and all it took was a small touch. Remy felt the tingle all the way down to her toes. She wanted more and all she got was a small taste. As Remy leaned away she could tell Ally was just as affected.

"WOW!" Ally said.

"Yea I know." Remy said.

DING. The elevator reached to final floor.

"Ready for dinner?" Remy asked.

"Yea let's go." Ally said.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I am sorry I haven't written but I am having major writers block. I will try to get an update to all of you as soon as I can. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank You


End file.
